Dental hypnosis
Hypnosis or Hypnodontia is an aspect of dental treatment the use of hypnosis in dentistry. Besides smoothing out dental procedures by way of its generalized anti-anxiety effects, it can increase overall patient comfort, make the dental experience acceptable and bearable, decrease resistance to future intervention, and through posthypnotic suggestions, encourage more rapid recovery. Hypnosis is a distinctive, often trance-like mental state that is induced by an organized pattern of suggestions, usually verbal in nature, beginning with the suggestion of relaxation. The suggestions may be directly induced by a hypnotist in the presence of the subject, but may be also be self-induced (self-hypnosis or autohypnosis/auto-suggestion). It has been used in dentistry for many years ----- See also *Hypnoanesthesia References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Brown,Donald C.(2008). Advances in the Use of Hypnosis for Medicine, Dentistry and Pain Prevention/Management. *Chaves, J. F. (2000). Hypnosis in the management of anxiety associated with medical conditions and their treatment. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Erickson, M. H., Hershman, S. and Secter, I. I. (1989). The Practical Application of Medical and Dental Hypnosis *Heap, M. and Aravind, K. K. (2001). Hartland's Medical and Dental Hypnosis. *Kent, G. (1988). Hypnosis and dental anxiety. New York, NY: Croom Helm. *Kroger, W. S. (1977). Clinical and experimental hypnosis in medicine, dentistry, and psychology. (2nd ed). Oxford, England: J B Lippincott. *Nicolaou, P. E. (1991). Hypnosis in dentistry. Maidenhead, BRK, England: Open University Press. *Peltier, B. (2006). Hypnosis in Dentistry. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. Papers *Auld, J. M. (2007). Review of Hypnosis and communication in dental practice: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(2) Nov 2007, 248-250. *Baker, S. R., & Boaz, D. (1983). The partial reformulation of a traumatic memory of a dental phobia during trance: A case study: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 31(1) Jan 1983, 14-18. *Barber, J. (1977). Rapid induction analgesia: A clinical report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 19(3) Jan 1977, 138-147. *Burk, W. (1989). The influence of (background) music on trance in special respect to dentistry: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 5(1) 1989, 27-40. *Barretta, N., & Barretta, P. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 167. *Clarke, J. H., & Persichetti, S. J. (1988). Hypnosis and concurrent denture construction for a patient with a hypersensitive gag reflex: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 30(4) Apr 1988, 285-288. *Cooper, R. A. (1975). Tension free dentistry with tension free patients: Journal of the American Institute of Hypnosis Vol 16(5) Sep 1975, 227-229. *Dubin, L. L. (1976). Subjective apperception and use of color during dental procedures under hypnosis: Report of a case: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 18(4) Apr 1976, 282-284. *Dunninger, P., & Kunzelmann, K.-H. (1987). Hypnotherapy for treatment of psychogenic intolerance of a dental prosthesis: A case report: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 3(2) 1987, 121-128. *Eitner, S., Wichmann, M., & Holst, S. (2005). "Hypnopuncture"--A Dental-emergency Treatment Concept for Patients with a Distinctive Gag Reflex: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 53(1) Jan 2005, 60-73. *Eitner, S., Wichmann, M., & Holst, S. (2005). A Long-Term Therapeutic Treatment for Patients with a Severe Gag Reflex: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 53(1) Jan 2005, 74-86. *Erickson, M. H., Hershman, S., & Secter, I. I. (1990). The practical application of medical and dental hypnosis. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Fabian, T. K., & Fabian, G. (1998). Stress of life, stress of death: Anxiety in dentistry from the viewpoint of hypnotherapy. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Finkelstein, S. (1991). Hypnotically assisted preparation of the anxious patient for medical and dental treatment: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 33(3) Jun 1991, 187-191. *Freccia, W. F. (1982). Misconceptions concerning the clinical use of hypnosis in dentistry: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 29(2) 1982, 64-70. *Geary, B. B. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 169-170. *Gerschman, J. A., Burrows, G. D., & Fitzgerald, P. J. (1981). Hypnosis in the control of gagging: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 9(2) Nov 1981, 53-59. *Gerschman, J. A., Burrows, G. D., & Reade, P. C. (1987). Hypnotizability and dental phobic disorders: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 34(4) 1987, 42-47. *Gibson, H. B. (1988). Should professionals stick to their own lasts? A study of interdisciplinary demarcations: British Journal of Experimental & Clinical Hypnosis Vol 5(3) Oct 1988, 153-157. *Gillett, P. L., & Coe, W. C. (1984). The effects of rapid induction analgesia (RIA), hypnotic susceptibility and the severity of discomfort on reducing dental pain: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 27(2) Oct 1984, 81-90. *Goff, L. C., Pratt, R. R., & Madrigal, J. L. (1997). Music listening and S-IgA levels in patients undergoing a dental procedure: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 5(2) 1997, 22-26. *Golan, H. P. (1975). Further case reports from the Boston City Hospital: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 18(1) Jul 1975, 55-59. *Goldberg, G. (1973). The psychological, physiolgical and hypnotic approach to bruxism in the treatment of periodontal disease: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 20(3) 1973, 75-91. *Goodman, A. (2008). Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 171-172. *Gow, K. M. (2006). Skipping our on the dentist: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 34(1) May 2006, 98-100. *Gow, M. A. (2002). Treating dental needle phobia using hypnosis: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 30(2) Nov 2002, 198-202. *Gow, M. A. (2006). Hypnosis with a 31-year-old female with dental phobia requiring an emergency extraction: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 23(2) 2006, 83-91. *Gow, M. A. (2006). Hypnosis with a blind 55-year-old female with dental phobia requiring periodontal treatment and extraction: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 23(2) 2006, 92-100. *Graham, G. (1974). Hypnoanalysis in dental practice: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 16(3) Jan 1974, 178-187. *Greenleaf, M. (2008). In memoriam of Dr. Selig Finkelstein (1916-2008): American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 99-100. *Haisch, J., & Jacobi, J. (2002). Suggestions of social comparison and the reduction of dental treatment anxiety: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 18(1-2) 2002, 129-142. *Hamilton, C. J. (1982). Managing dental fears: A teaching/therapy model for hypnotherapists: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy Vol 3(1) Mar 1982, 45-57. *Handel, D. L. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 173-175. *Kelly, M. A., McKinty, H. R., & Carr, R. (1988). Utilization of hypnosis to promote compliance with routine dental flossing: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 31(1) Jul 1988, 57-60. *Kelly, S. F. (1980). Hypnotizability and the inadvertent experience of pain: A brief communication: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 28(3) Jul 1980, 189-191. *Kent, G. (1986). Hypnosis in dentistry: British Journal of Experimental & Clinical Hypnosis Vol 3(2) Jan 1986, 103-112. *Kent, G. (2004). Review of Hartland's Medical and Dental Hypnosis, 4th edition: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 21(1) 2004, 46-50. *Kessler, R. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 157-159. *Kingbury, J. (1980). Conditioning for hypnosis via telephone in a case of dental phobia: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 1980, 50-53. *Kleinhauz, M., & Eli, I. (1987). Potential deleterious effects of hypnosis in the clinical setting: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 29(3) Jan 1987, 155-159. *Kleinhauz, M., & Eli, I. (1991). Hypnotic induction in dentistry: Coping with the fear of losing control (autonomy): International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 39(3) Jul 1991, 125-128. *Kleinhauz, M., Eli, I., & Rubinstein, Z. (1985). Treatment of dental and dental-related behavioral dysfunctions in a consultative outpatient clinic: A preliminary report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 28(1) Jul 1985, 4-9. *Kunzelmann, K.-H., & Dunninger, P. (1988). Indirect communication patterns at the dentist's: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 4(2) 1988, 109-115. *Lynn, S. J., Boycheva, E., & Barnes, S. (2008). To assess or not assess hypnotic suggestibility? That is the question: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 161-165. *Matthews, W. J. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 153-156. *Morse, D. R. (1977). An exploratory study of the use of meditation alone and in combination with hypnosis in clinical dentistry: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 24(4) 1977, 113-120. *Morse, D. R. (1983). In vivo desensitization using meditation-hypnosis in the treatment of rubber dam claustrophobia: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 4(2) Sep 1983, 75-78. *Morse, D. R., Hancock, R. R., & Cohen, B. B. (1984). In vivo desensitization using meditation-hypnosis in the treatment of tactile-induced gagging in a dental patient: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 31(3) 1984, 20-23. *Morse, D. R., Schoor, R. S., & Cohen, B. B. (1984). Surgical and non-surgical dental treatments for a multi-allergic patient with meditation-hypnosis as the sole anesthetic: Case report: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 31(2) 1984, 27-33. *Morse, D. R., & Wilcko, J. M. (1979). Nonsurgical endodontic therapy for a vital tooth with meditation-hypnosis as the sole anesthetic: A case report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 21(4) Apr 1979, 258-262. *Morse, D. R. (1975). Hypnosis in the practice of endodontics: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 22(1) 1975, 17-22. *Morse, D. R. (1977). An exploratory study of the use of meditation alone and in combination with hypnosis in clinical dentistry: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 24(4) 1977, 113-120. *Murry, J. M. (1982). The use of hypnotherapy in treating tongue thrusting problems in dentistry: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 29(2) 1982, 42-43. *Neiburger, E. J. (1973). Sensory confusion through hypnosis: A technique of rapid patient control during dental treatment: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 20(2) 1973, 54-57. *Neiburger, E. J. (1976). Waking hypnosis through sensory confusion: 302 cases of dental prophylaxis: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 23(3) 1976, 88-98. *Nicolaou, P. E. (1988). Should professionals stick to their own lasts? One hypnodontist's point of view: British Journal of Experimental & Clinical Hypnosis Vol 5(3) Oct 1988, 158-160. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of The Practical Application of Medical and Dental Hypnosis: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *Pulver, S. E., & Pulver, M. P. (1975). Hypnosis in medical and dental practice: A survey: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 23(1) Jan 1975, 28-47. *Reid, A. R. (1988). Some suggestion techniques for dental anxiety in children: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 9(2) Sep 1988, 85-88. *Scardino, G. (1974). Hypnotic application in odontostomatologic treatments: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 15(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 419-426. *Scott, G. (1994). Hypnosis in the treatment of dental phobia: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 22(1) May 1994, 65-71. *Somer, E. (1991). Hypnotherapy in the treatment of the chronic nocturnal use of a dental splint prescribed for bruxism: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 39(3) Jul 1991, 145-154. *Spiegel, H. (2008). Commentary on "Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 149-151. *Sutcher, H. (2008). Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(1) Jul 2008, 57-67. *Sutcher, H. (2008). A response to the commentaries on Hypnosis, hypnotizability and treatment: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 51(2) Oct 2008, 177-184. *Thompson, S. (1994). The use of hypnosis as an adjunct to nitrous oxide sedation in the treatment of dental anxiety: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 11(2) 1994, 77-83. *Toth, A. P. (1985). Acute pain management with hypnosis in conservative dentistry: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 13(2) Nov 1985, 117-120. *Vannini, F. (1985). The role of hypnosis and autogenic training in the attainment of painless obstetrics, dentistry, and in athletics: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 26(2-3) Apr-Sep 1985, 193-202. *Weyandt, J. A. (1976). Hypnosis in a dental patient with allergies: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 19(2) Oct 1976, 123-125. *Wickramasekera, I., II. (2008). Review of Hypnotizability, absorption and negative cognitions as predictors of dental anxiety: Two pilot studies: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 50(3) Jan 2008, 285-286. *Wikstrom, P.-O. (1986). The use of auditory distraction and music hallucinations in dental practice: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 14(2) Nov 1986, 125-132. *Wood, G. J., & Zadeh, H. H. (1999). Potential adjunctive applications of hypnosis in the management of periodontal diseases: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 41(3) Jan 1999, 212-225. *Yamauchi, K. T. (1981). Dental fear in a chronic schizophrenic: A case report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 24(2) Oct 1981, 128-131. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Dentistry Category:Hypnosis